Meeting The New Wammy
by Kagoma Adamara
Summary: This is when my OC meets the wammys...


Meeting the new Wammy

Mello sat down, waiting for class to be over. It was boring and he hated it. Matt was drooling on his desk, asleep, and near was watching the teacher. Finally, the bell rang, and the kids shuffled out of the room.

Mello punched matt in the arm and he awoke with a groan.

"aaaggghhh is it over?" he lifted his head lazily and mello got up.

"lets go, roger said he needed to see us after class."

Matt got up and took his psp out and followed mello to his office.

He opened the wide door to find roger in his desk, Near on the floor with his puzzle, and a unfamiliar girl at Roger's side.

She had her thumb rested on the corner of her mouth. She had short, black hair, and black clothing on. Her eyes were dull grey with darkness around them, her bangs barely letting them see her eyes. Her sleeves were so long, you couldn't see the hands, and her pants were baggy.

Roger smiled at mello and matt.

"hello gentlemen…this is Maria, Maria, this is mello, and matt, there the other two I was talking about."

Maria looked up at mello with the eye that wasn't covered by her bangs. The hand that was up to her, came down to her side, like the other was resting.

Matt looked up.

"yo" he managed to say to her.

Her eye slowly looked over to matt.

"hmm"

she didn't want to talk, but that's what she managed to get out.

"she is a good person once you get to know her. She is a very intelligent girl." Roger said nervously as everyone stood silent.

Near got up quietly, as if trying not to wake somebody.

"she can hang out with me-"

before near could say more, mello cut him off.

"she can come with me." He said quickly.

Maria shifted her gaze to near, then mello.

"yall can take turns hanging with you. Yall can all be friends with her"

roger knew right then that they would do that. Fight over a newcomer, to get another bullet for there gun.

"but she can pick first"

Maria looked at roger, who nodded at her.

"…I do not pick sides…so no harm done…but I would like to spend time with near first…."

Mello rolled his eyes. _Damn, this isn't over_

Near smiled at her and she walked with him to the "play" room, where most kids hang.

Without talking, near got out his toys and set them infront of them.

Maria looked at them, with a blank expression then up at near.

"…do you play with toys often?..."

she was quite surprised to see a 14 year old boy…to be playing with toys like this.

She picked up a transformers toy and shook it.

"yes…it's the only thing I do"

"interesting…"

she set the toy down and picked up one that looked like him.

She stared at the face of it.

"this is you…no?"

"yes"

he showed her the others, she picked up the one with an evil look on its face.

"who is this?"

"that's mello"

she managed to giggle.

"he looks kinda funny"

mello was around the corner, watching them. Matt was beside him.

"just go over there."

"no way!"

matt shrugged and walked to the other side of the wall and sat down, still attached to the psp. Mello walked off to his room.

the next day, Maria was going to get introduced to the classroom. She walked in with the teacher.

"class, this is Maria, she is our new class mate."

Everyone greeted her and the teacher told her to sit behind mello.

She shuffled to the seat, still, her bangs covering one of her eyes. Matt said hey to her and she said hey in response.

She listened to the teacher for a bit, but then zoned off. Matt tried to tell her something.

"maria! Hey, maria!" he whispered.

She turned to him. "yes?"

"you hang with us today!"

"oh, goodie"

she sounded disappointed but she was kinda happy inside. She loved meeting new people.

Once class was over, she hugged near and followed matt and mello.

"this is my room" matt said, opening the door to a room, full of video games.

"wanna play call of duty?"

she stared at him blankly. "what?"

mello rolled his eyes. "it's a stupid war game he loves playing"

Maria looked at mello, who was eating a chocolate bar, then back at matt.

"sure"

"what? You really want to play video games with matt?"

"yes, video games aren't bad…"

she picked up the controller and sat in one of the bean bags. Matt told her how to play and she started to get the hang of it, beating matt.

"how are you this good? No one can beat me!"

"huh? But aren't you being easy on me?"

"I never go easy on anyone!"

she giggled and flipped her hair, showing both eyes.

They were very dull, empty, with black around them, like she hasn't ever slept before.

Matt tried not to stare and her smiled, and kept playing video games with her, showing her everything.

Mello tossed a chocolate bar at her head, she suddenly smacked it and it fell to the floor before it hit her.

"whoa" matt managed to say, mello, staring into the eyes of the girl.

"for you" he said.

She reached to it and opened it. "thanks" she said with a giggle and put it in her mouth.

Mello watched as matt and Maria played video games and matt, joking around with her. He felt a weird earge to punch matt.

"something wrong?" she asked mello, he seemed to space out and he quickly replied with "nothing" and finished eating his chocolate bar.

Maria seemed happy, but mello and matt were curious to why her eyes were like that...


End file.
